


Вторжение

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рыжий цикл [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Рон и не подозревал, что однажды переживет одно очень внезапное, но приятное утро.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: Рыжий цикл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172141
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Вторжение

Многострадальный старенький телефон разрывался от уведомлений. Рон неохотно свесил руку, чтобы достать его с пола у кровати, и, проморгавшись, вчитался в сообщения.  
"Слухи в нашей семье не врут, и малыш Рон отбил у сестры парня?"  
"Какой у Гарри член? Нам надо знать для науки".  
"Сычик, ты хотя бы не сосись с ним, как с Лавандой на каждом углу".  
Ответ “отъебитесь” Рон напечатал лишь Джорджу: Фред и так прочтет.  
Рон тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок. Ну да, с Гарри было интересно. Они часто переписывались, посещали одни факультативы, ходили в кино и пару раз на свидания. Рон улыбнулся и покосился вправо, где из-под одеяла торчала черноволосая макушка. Ладно, может, не только ходили на свидания.  
Телефон снова трелькнул.  
"Отьебать мы можем, если попросишь"  
"Кофе угостишь?"  
В дверь забарабанили, и Рон обреченно простонал. Гарри продолжал безмятежно сопеть в подушку — его, наверное, и третья мировая не разбудила бы. Рон улыбнулся и поплелся открывать дверь близнецам.  
— Только не шумите, — шикнул он вместо приветствия.  
Фред приобнял брата и поцеловал в щеку, а Джордж уже вытягивал шею в сторону кровати, понимающе хмыкая.  
— Вообще мы от матушки, с поручением. — Фред поиграл бровями и вручил Рону пакет, от которого восхитительно пахло домашней едой.  
— Когда это вы успели?  
Рон оторвался от созерцания содержимого пакета и последовал на кухню, которой служила небольшая ниша в стене.  
— Сычик, уже полдень. Или вы так увлеклись, что...  
Рон замотал головой, не давая Джорду продолжить. Нет, хватит с него: они уже заявились вот так в его квартирку, когда Рон планировал проваляться в постели с Гарри весь день.  
— Мгмх, Рон, ты где? — раздалось мычание со стороны кровати. Гарри сел, мотая головой и пытаясь проснуться. — Если ты решил приготовить завтрак, то я, пожалуй, закажу сразу доставку.  
— А ты забавный, — хихикнул Джордж и, снимая джемпер, присел поближе к нему на разворошенную и такую еще теплую постель. Рон застонал, мечтая снова упасть в кровать. Желательно с Гарри под боком. Хотя раньше он ведь часто засыпал между братьями.  
— Привет. — Гарри надел очки, проморгался, и теперь с улыбкой наблюдал за Джорджем и суетящимся на кухне Фредом. Последний успел забрать у Рона пакет и затолкать все в мини-холодильник.  
— Гарри, они сами напросились, — Рон чувствовал, что надо как-то объясниться, но, похоже, его парень был идеален: он мягко улыбнулся и взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы.  
— Ничего, вместе веселее же.  
Фред подмигнул Гарри и тоже вмиг оказался рядом с ним. Теперь близнецы словно зажимали его между собой, и Рон инстинктивно почувствовал, что должен что-то сделать.  
И он не придумал ничего лучше, чем забраться ко всем на кровать, собственнически обвив Гарри со спины руками и ногами.  
— Он будто бы маленькая обезьянка, — захихикал Фред, обращаясь к Джорджу.  
— Ага, но я бы такого сладкого мальчика как Гарри тоже не отпустил бы, — вторил ему Джордж.  
— Эй, мы вообще тут, — возмутился Рон и крепче прижал к себе Гарри.  
— Сычик не хочет с нами делиться, — трагично возвел глаза к потолку Джордж.  
— Как в детстве, да, братец? — Фред ущипнул Рона за бок, из-за чего тот непроизвольно ослабил хватку. Это было его роковой ошибкой.  
Гарри тут же выдернули из его объятий и подмяли под себя. Странно, что тот совсем не сопротивлялся.  
— Не думал, что буду так популярен у всего семейства Уизли, — хихикнул он и смущенно заерзал под Джорджем.  
— Видишь, Сычик, он не против, — Фред взял Рона за подбородок, повернул к себе и жадно поцеловал. Тот, к своему ужасу, ответил. Тело слишком привыкло к вот таким братским нежностям.  
Когда поцелуй прервался, Рон отчаянно посмотрел на Гарри, не зная, как объясниться. Но тот снова повел себя идеально: приоткрыл рот и с интересом за ними наблюдал. Кончики ушей покраснели, он нервно облизнулся. Насколько успел выучить Рон, все признаки возбуждения были налицо.  
— Вот поганцы, вперед нас начали, да, Гарри?  
И Джордж, чуть дернув бедрами и пройдясь возбужденным членом по паху Гарри, наклонился сам, чтобы прикусить сначала его за тонкую кожу на шее, затем спуститься губами по груди и поиграться с сосками. Рон видел все это. Гарри после прошлой ночи остался в одних трусах и с засосами его, Рона, на шее и плечах. И сейчас тот, с заметным под бельем возбужденным членом, терся всем телом об его брата и слегка постанывал. И это возбуждало ничуть не меньше, чем если бы Рон сам решил его приласкать.  
Фред времени не терял: поглаживал стоящий уже у Рона член и надрачивал себе сам.  
— Эй, Гарри, ты сейчас такой сексуальный, — окликнул он парочку, обращая на себя внимание. Гарри смущенно и слегка виновато посмотрел прямо на Рона. А потом в его глазах промелькнул вызов, на который Рон счел своим долгом ответить.  
Он наклонился, отстраняя Джорджа чуть в сторону и сам поцеловал Гарри так, как прошлой ночью. Слишком интимно, собственнически и многообещающе.  
Где-то за спиной послышалась возня: кажется, Фред перелез к Джорджу. Гарри с Роном оторвались друг от друга, чтобы с неким придыханием и восторгом наблюдать за ними. Близнецы действовали слаженно и так органично, что Рон, которого братья лишь ублажали сами, раскрыл рот от удивления. Друг с другом близнецы в постели смотрелись потрясающе. Они постепенно снимали одежду, движение мышц под кожей одинаковых тел завораживало. Хотелось тут же огладить, поцеловать, завалить обоих и трахнуть самому. Но, кажется, братья и сами неплохо справлялись. Когда Фред стал насаживаться на пальцы Джорджа, цепляясь за его плечо и слегка запрокинув голову, Рон сглотнул. Гарри рядом чуть заерзал и положил руку на член Рона, который совсем недавно ласкал Фред. По телу пробежал новый импульс возбуждения, и Рон автоматически потянулся дрочить Гарри.  
Тем временем Фред перевел на них слегка затуманенный взгляд и улыбнулся.  
— Фордж, смотри, как им это нравится.  
Джордж оторвался от шеи Фреда и повернулся. Внезапно и так разворошенная постель стала казаться совсем узкой и маленькой. Рон предчувствовал что-то большее; вполне возможно потом они могли бы все повторить в куда подходящей непотребствам квартире братьев. Но и сейчас все было приемлемо.  
— Идите сюда, мальчики. — Джордж поманил их к себе, окончательно выпустив Фреда. Гарри, как завороженный, подполз к нему первый, но Джорджу нужен был Рон. — Сычик, я украду тебя ненадолго у твоего парня.  
Фред, не теряя времени, сел позади Гарри и принялся легко покусывать его за шею и плечи. Поиграл с сосками, то ущипнув, то потеребив, отчего и так красные они уже стояли, маня провести по ним языком. Интересно, такого Рон еще не пробовал. Не успел, точнее.  
Джордж фыркнул и развернул Рона к себе задницей. Он потерся сильно возбужденным членом о его бедро и лишь затем развел ягодицы. Рон задрожал, почти неосознанно выгибаясь и подставляясь брату. Когда ануса коснулся влажный язык, Рон вздрогнул. Он завертелся, пытаясь рассмотреть рыжую макушку Джорджа, но тот крепко удерживал его, продолжая то растягивать его пальцем, то толкаться языком внутрь.Они с Роном впервые осмелились на такое, и мысль, что Джордж делает ему римминг на глазах у Гарри, заводила не на шутку. Рон повернул голову в тот самый момент, когда Гарри, стоя на коленях рядом и упираясь руками в постель, застонал: Фред практически синхронно с братом его вылизывал. Когда Гарри положил руку на руку Рона и переплел их пальцы, не переставая подаваться назад и почти насаживаясь на язык Фреда, по телу пробежала приятная дрожь, смесь тепла и возбуждения. По крайней мере, Рон отчетливо это представил, он сам уже тяжело дышал, так нестерпимо хотелось ощутить внутри член брата, а не только его язык и пальцы. Он справедливо считал, что давно растянут, но раз Гарри хотел еще немного насладиться таким вот парным удовольствием, то и Рон мог усмирить свои порывы. Некоторое время в комнате раздавались лишь влажные звуки: Фред явно наслаждался, вылизывая Гарри с громким причмокиванием, а Джордж в свойственной ему манере напирал деловито, с опытом. Хотелось думать, что он делает это не первый раз, и возможно, он делал так уже Фреду. Рон и сам не заметил, как стал мычать от блаженства.  
Судя по тому, как раскраснелся Гарри, он бы уже давно орал и просил Фреда не останавливаться. Его щеки всегда алели от смущения, и Рон вспомнил, что первым его зацепило именно это. Гарри с языком Фреда в заднице выглядел настолько соблазнительно, что Рон наклонился к нему и жадно поцеловал. Он уже не задумывался: по инерции подчинился Джорджу, который после поцелуя чуть зарычал и уложил Рона на бок. Потом переглянулся с Фредом и слишком уж ловко поменялся с ним местами. Теперь уже Джордж продолжал разрабатывать Гарри, а Фред пристроился сзади Рона. Первый толчок ощущался естественно и привычно, ведь когда они раньше были лишь втроем, то Рона практически всегда трахал Фред, а Джордж чаще отсасывал или просто наблюдал.  
Рон расслабился: он интуитивно доверял брату и знал, что сейчас ему будет очень хорошо. Но еще лучше стало, когда Джордж наконец прекратил вылизывать Гарри и уложил того так, что его член будто бы сам просился Рону в рот. А тот и не возражал. Он быстро полюбил делать минет Гарри, ведь в ответ его охуеть как благодарили.  
И сейчас продолжать сохранять собственную связь между ним и Гарри казалось очень важной штукой. Рон чувствовал себя ответственным за все происходящее с Гарри, ведь это его братья втянули их в это нечто странное, но такое соблазнительное.  
Фред входил сзади размеренно, и волны наслаждения начинали захлестывать Рона. В какой-то момент пальцы на ногах стали поджиматься, и Рон застонал, обдавая пах Гарри горячим дыханием. Он лизал, посасывал, просто дрочил. Гарри лежал повыше, и когда Рон поднял на него взгляд, не выпуская член изо рта, то смущенно ему улыбнулся и ободряюще посмотрел. Ему все это нравилось, и Рон поплыл: оказывается, он все время, пока они общались, ждал его одобрения.  
Джордж задвигался, и уже Рону пришлось подстраиваться по их темп. Фред тоже решил ускориться, так что звуки шлепков о голую кожу заполняли собой все пространство: оба близнеца старались входить чаще и глубже. Гарри уже откровенно со стонов перешел на легкие вскрики, и Рону пришлось потянуться к собственному члену, давно стоявшему и требующему разрядки. Он прижал его у основания: уж слишком боялся пропустить момент, когда кончит Гарри. Рон не возражал бы, если тот спустит ему в рот, хотя сам Гарри после такого всегда торопливо извинялся и довольно напористо принимался ему дрочить.  
От толчков Фреда приятно было безумно, от вида Гарри с Джорджем просто сносило напрочь голову.  
— Сычик, будь хорошим мальчиком, помоги своему парню. Он ведь уже на грани.  
Джордж каким-то образом умудрился перегнуться через Гарри к Рону и приподнять его за подбородок, буквально насаживая того еще глубже на пульсирующий член Гарри.  
— Ох, Фордж, они такие милые.  
— Дред, а я говорил. Ты должен мне десятку.  
Голоса братьев раздавались словно сквозь вату. В ушах шумело, Рон прикрыл глаза — насколько всего было много. Член Фреда в заднице, член Гарри во рту и рука Джорджа на лице. Джордж не давил, но направлял, иногда большим пальцем поглаживал щеку, от чего Рон чувствовал приятные искорки тепла. Это все еще была его семья. И Гарри, который так органично вошел в их жизнь.  
Фред закричал первым, изливаясь в Рона. Когда Гарри гортанно застонал, кончая Рону в рот, Джордж продолжал пыхтеть. Рон проглотил все на автомате, лишь жадно наблюдая, как от наслаждения Гарри откинулся на Джорджа. Они поцеловались. Гарри развернул голову вбок, и Джорджу их мягкого, чересчур нежного поцелуя хватило, чтобы самому достичь оргазма.  
Затем Гарри сполз ниже и начал зацеловывать самого Рона: его лицо, шею, грудь. Он сминал его губы уже в глубоком, чувственном поцелуе, когда Рон ощутил руку кого-то из близнецов на собственном члене. Уже было не важно, кто именно помог ему. Этот восхитительный по своей крышесности оргазм Рон мысленно приписал сразу троим. И все как-то сразу стало на свои места.


End file.
